Poison
by Kirinenko
Summary: Las palabras erróneas en el momento equivocado pueden ser como veneno, hundiéndose en lo profundo del corazón de alguien, y dejando una fea cicatriz. Alguien dijo esas palabras erróneas a Hajime, y plantó la duda en su corazón - duda que amenaza con destruir lo que atesora - su relación con Tooru. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: RY16

ID: 4589887

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tooru se aclaró la garganta "Vamos a llegar tarde, Hajime" comentó. Hajime ni siquiera le echó una mirada, solo asintió frente al espejo. Sus manos se esforzaron para hacer que la corbata se viese bien, pero la parte delantera se hizo cada vez más corta que la de atrás.

Tooru rodó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa "No necesitas corbata, Hajime. De hecho, no lleves ninguna. Es demasiado formal y te ves genial sin ella" le aseguró pero sus palabras no tuvieron efecto en él.

Estaba intentando sonar relajado y tranquilo pero la verdad era que Tooru estaba nervioso. Los padres de Hajime le habían conocido desde que era pequeño, sabían que siempre habían sido mejores amigos. El problema es que no sabían que Tooru y Hajime habían estado juntos desde el instituto.

Eso no fue exactamente un problema para ninguno de ellos hasta que los sobres con fotos de chicas y cartas de sus padres empezaron a llegar por correo. La familia Iwaizumi era una familia conservadora, por decir al menos – y con un gran respeto por las tradiciones. Así que, naturalmente, quería que su hijo se casase con una chica de una buena familia y tener muchos hijos.

La imagen de uno de esos sobres abierto, su contenido exhibido en la mesa de café, de repente cruzó su mente. Tooru nunca olvidaría esa escena.

" _Lo siento, Tooru. Lo siento mucho"_

" _¡¿Por qué narices estás disculpándote, Hajime?! ¡No hiciste nada!" dijo Tooru como si fuese la cosa más ridícula del mundo, dándole a Hajime la sonrisa más cálida que pudo mostrar "No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, ¿de acuerdo?" Tooru frotó su espalda de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos, intentando continuamente el calmarlo._

 _Los ojos de Hajime seguían abatidos, fijados en las fotos encima de la mesa. Esta vez sus padres habían enviado fotos de las chicas en bikinis y lencería con una breve nota pegada en la que decían que escogiera a la que más le gustase. Ella sería una buena esposa y le daría hermosos hijos, decía._

 _Las palabras 'buena esposa' provocó que su enfado hirviese dentro de él. ¿Se suponía que ella debía hacerle todas las comidas, limpiar la casa, cuidar de los niños y complacerle cuando él quisiese? ¿Era eso una buena esposa? ¡¿Ni siquiera decían 'ella te hará feliz'?! ¡¿No querían ver a su único hijo feliz?! ¡Él podía hacer feliz a Hajime, más feliz de lo que cualquier extraña podría! ¡Le conocía mejor de lo que cualquiera podría esperar y siempre había estado ahí para él! ¡Hajime era lo que más amaba así que hacerle feliz era la única cosa que importaba!_

 _No podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Hajime en ese momento. Tooru por si mismo apenas podía pensar, la visión de las mejillas veteadas de lágrimas de Hajime y los ojos rojos, los labios temblorosos y el violento golpeteo que ardía en su pecho no abandonaba su mente._

" _Mírame" suplicó Tooru, su voz temblorosa, colocando una mano sobre su brazo. Intentó evitar que las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos se derramasen, pero una ya corría por su mejilla justo cuando Hajime se giró para mirarlo._

" _Lo s-"_

" _¡Para!" estalló Tooru, arrepintiéndose al instante. Cerró los ojos un momento y dejó escapar un suspiro "Deja de disculparte, por favor" dijo suavemente, sus labios curvándose para formar una pequeña sonrisa "Es tarde" señaló "¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco? Pediré una pizza y podemos comerla en la cama y ver una película. ¿Qué me dices?"_

 _Hajime asintió y tragó seco "De acuerdo" dijo distraídamente. Tooru asintió en respuesta, sintiendo una pequeña sensación de alivio._

 _Cuando se puso en pie, Tooru inmediatamente cogió una de sus manos. La agarró con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello "Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Tooru deseaba que su voz no sonase tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, tan débil… quería ser fuerte y tranquilizador, quería hacer que Hajime se sintiera mejor… y Hajime sonrió; una pequeña y sincera sonrisa con los labios apretados se convirtió en una sonrisa que quitó el peso del pecho de Tooru._

" _Si" murmuró en respuesta con voz ronca "Yo también"_

"Hey" murmuró Tooru mientras caminaba tras él. Agarró las manos de Hajime y las bajó a los costados "No necesitas esto" declaró, quitándole la corbata del cuello "Te ves increíble" susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él, y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

Hajime dejó salir un suspiro cansado "De acuerdo" asintió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros "Que le den a la corbata" suspiró de nuevo.

"Va a estar bien, Hajime" le aseguró Tooru por enésima vez "Son tus padres, te aman sin importar nada más" le acercó más y frotó su rostro contra el cuello de Hajime, el color a limones frescos invadió sus fosas nasales. Tooru no podía sentirse más a gusto.

"¿Va a… estar bien?"

Tooru apretó más a Hajime y le besó el costado del cuello suavemente "Estará bien, no te preocupes" susurró contra la oreja de Hajime.

"Debo decir que no estábamos esperando que te unieses a nosotros esta noche, Oikawa-kun" dijo "Aunque estamos muy contentos y honrados de tenerte. Felicidades de nuevo, por lograr entrar al equipo nacional" admitió el padre de Iwaizumi con un pequeño asentimiento de aprobación.

"Gracias" dijo Tooru con una sonrisa educada, el tipo de sonrisa que no hacía que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugasen "Sigo esperando que alguien me llame para decirme que fue un error. Es tan surrealista" admitió con una risita. Esa parte era cierta. El día que le llamaron para decírselo todavía estaba un poco borroso. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. En un momento estaba sudando frío, absolutamente aterrado hasta que alguien, de repente, diji su nombre y algo sobre el equipo nacional y su corazón latió tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que iba a estallar.

Sin embargo, era un pensamiento ilusorio el esperar que esta cena transcurriera de modo tan agradable como ese día.

Hajime estaba tan quieto y tranquilo que los pájaros podrían posarse en él, creyendo que era una estatua. Su madre seguía intentando captar sus atenciones con los ojos, sin decir una palabra, vestida con sus mejores galas y sentada muy derecha e incómoda (imaginaba) como lo estaría una dama. Ella no contradecía nada de lo que su padre decía e intentaba parecer feliz por el hecho de que Tooru estuviese allí pero estaba claro de que no era así. Segurament porque estaba bajo la impresión de que iba a conocer a una hermosa jovencita con una gran cantidad de dinero. Tooru no estaba seguro de si sentía lástima por ella o si se reiría por lo ridícula que era, en general. Nunca se había dado cuenta mientras crecía pero ahora se daba cuenta de que seguramente la habían obligado a un matrimonio concertado pero, al contrario que Hajime, ella lo había sabido toda su vida. Seguramente había sido preparada para eso toda su vida, reflexionó.

Su padre, por otro lado, estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios. Su entusiasmo y los elogios a los logros de Oikawa se estaban volviendo groseros ahora – sobre todo porque su hijo ya había intentado entablar una conversación tres veces. Pero Tooru sonreía educadamente e intentaba no insultarle – en voz alta, al menos. Quería que la cena fuese bien, necesitaba que estaba cena fuese bien. Por el bien de Hajime. No podía soportar verlo más. Esas veces en la cama cuando pensaba que Tooru estaba dormido y lloraba… porque quería la aprobación de sus padres, porque pensaba que sus padres no le amarían si supiesen la verdad, porque pensaba que estaba haciendo daño a Tooru y también porque no quería dañar a sus padres, a pesar del hecho de que ellos eran los que habían provocado este desastre en primer lugar.

"Padre, Madre" empezó Hajime "Hay algo que tengo que deciros" Tooru miró a Hajime. Sus manos estaban juntas pero Tooru pudo ver un ligero temblor, y estaba más pálido que de costumbre, sudando más de lo normalmente también, Tooru observó el brillo en su frente y la humedad en el cuello de su camisa. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus padres lo había comentado aunque lo hubiesen notado.

"Pero espera, cariño, tu novia no está aquí todavía. Deberías esperarla antes de hacer grandes anuncios" su madre le dirigió una sonrisa con los labios apretados y asintió dos veces. Parecía contenta, pensó Tooru y no estaba equivocada sobre el gran anuncio. Solo que no sería el tipo de noticias que estaba esperando.

"Está bien, Madre. Esa es también una de las cosas que necesito hablar con vosotros" dijo "Yo… la cosa es que…" dejó caer su mirada y sus labios se separaron pero las palabras no salieron.

Tooru colocó sus manos sobre la pierna de Hajime y la apretó suavemente "Está bien, Hajime. Solo díselo" le alentó, asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa. La mirada de Hajime se clavó en la suya durante un momento y le dio a Tooru un pequeño asentimiento antes de dirigir su atención a sus padres.

"No tengo novia" soltó. Los ojos de su madre se abrieron de par en par y los labios de su padre se apretaron en una fina línea "Pero estoy en una relación" continuó "con Tooru"

Sus ojos se clavaron en él, las cejas fruncidas y su madre lo fulminó con la mirada. Bien, pensó. Concentraos en mí, enfadaos conmigo. Sin apartar la vista de ellos, Tooru alargó sus manos hacia las de Hajime y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos "Somos muy felices" añadió Tooru con una sonrisa sincera.

"¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo habéis estados los dos…?!" chilló su madre y les señaló con una mano.

"Desde el instituto" respondió Hajime "Somos realmente felices. Soy feliz"

"Así que, por favor, dejad de mandar más fotos" añadió Tooru rápidamente "Hajime no va a casarse con ninguna chica" dijo con un toque de sonrisa.

Los labios rojos perfectamente pintados de su madre se amoldaron en una fina línea y la arruga entre sus cejas pareció profundizarse.

"Es normal experimentar ciertas cosas" comenzó su padre "Pero los dos tenéis que pensar en vuestro futuro. Oikawa-kun solo está empezando su carrera y ha tenido un gran comienzo. No puede tener distracciones innecesarias"

 _¿Qué?_

" _¿Distracciones?"_ la voz de Hajime se convirtió en un murmullo. Los ojos de Tooru viajaron hacia él y apretó su mano con fuerza. Por favor, mírame, suplicó mentalmente.

"Y tú, Hajime, también tienes que pensar en tu futura carrera. Acabas de empezar a trabajar para una gran firma financiera. Necesitas concentrarte en eso y necesitas pensar en los niños, en seguir la línea de sangre de los Iwaizumi"

 _¡¿Qué?!_

La cabeza de Hajime se giró hacia él, con los ojos abiertos y al borde de las lágrimas, con los labios temblando. Tooru podía verlo en sus ojos, podía verle rompiéndose poco a poco con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre. Ser llamado una distracción, una molestia por parte de tu propio padre y que luego te digan que ganes dinero y les des hijos, por el bien de la familia, por el linaje… que te digan que tu felicidad no importa.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No puedes hablarle de ese modo! ¡Eres su padre! Tu hijo está feliz" dijo Tooru, remarcando ese hecho " _conmigo_ " Tooru se puso en pie, tirando de Hajime para que se pusiese en pie también "¡Está feliz y nada más importa!" Tooru estaba gritando ahora, sus manos apretadas en puños, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho y sintió como el fuego ardía por sus venas. _Este hombre, ¡¿esta triste excusa de padre?! ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera decirle esas cosas a su propio hijo?!_

Tooru había tenido suficiente. Ya se acabó.

"Soy su padre" dijo con calma, aparentemente sin estar afectado "Así que tengo el derecho de decir esas cosas. Estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para él" el labio superior de Tooru se alzó con disgusto. _Soy lo mejor para él_ , quería decir eso pero las palabras no salían "Estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para ambos, de hecho"

"Nos vamos" dijo, apretando la mano de Hajime "Ahora"


End file.
